Massive Destruction
by Jinkxy123
Summary: Based on One Tree Hill's episode; Pictures of you. Constance and St. Judes students get the experience of a lifetime; well at least some do...
1. Dan Humphrey

**Chapter 1 : Dan Humphrey**

How long is necessary to change one's life? Is it a decade? A year? 4 years, like high school? For some that change exists only of life altering mistakes for others it is an opportunity to re-invent themselves. It's different for everybody but the time takes everyone as long; life can change in a second. But today mine changed during a 50-minute long English class.

"Good morning students" mister Jureaux exclaimed.

"Morning" some over-willing students answered in harmony; including Blair Waldorf; my ultimate enemy. She hurt everyone I loved and now I was going to NYU along with her.

"Today, as your last day of your senior year here at Constance and St-Judes we have decided to conjoin classes for one day; classes were mixed up from Sophomore's to Seniors for today and today only, behave or else… " mister Jureaux went on; oh that's why we were all here. "You will fulfil different assignments throughout the entire day" by the mentioning of this fun and very surreal pastime the whole class grasped. "Students from Constance will put their names in the basket passing around and then the boys from St. Judes will draw a slip, go ahead"

By the time the basket had gone around all the girls were hoping to get drawn by the cutest guys in our class; Chuck, Nate, … you know who I mean. I'm sure that whoever's name was written on the little ecru piece of paper in my hand wouldn't be too happy about me, me being their partner at least. Mr Jureaux kept on explaining the assignment; "Before you read the slips out loud; let me explain; the name written on your paper is your partner for today; you will be with that partner throughout all classes; before you leave the classroom you will find notes that explain easy steps to get to know your partner better, go ahead, read the names"

I took a peek at my slip; hoping it would be Jenny, that way it'd be easy no worrying about anything, she's my sister after all. Here we go, here we g—This isn't happening! Blair Waldorf?! Are you kidding me?

"Mr. Bass?"

"Jennifer Humphrey" Oh great and he, out of all people, got to spend the day with my sister.

"Serena Van der Woodsen" Nate said

"Nelly Yuki"I heard Nickolai say. I was next in line, should I lie about my partner? I mean teachers could always think that "Mr. Humphrey?" there was just a mi—"Mr. Humphrey? Are you still with us?" I couldn't help myself; "Blair Waldorf" and as I spoke those terrifying words I could see the cute smile from her face get bewildered by dark, angry and disgusted eyes. When everyone was with their partner we left the classroom.

"Help me" Jenny begged, but yet on a humoristic tone, "Wanna switch?" she laughed a little more, but honestly I was hoping she wasn't joking; "See ya' tonight"

"Yeah sure" I replied, thinking about the fact that Chuck wouldn't have completely destroyed her by then. All of a sudden I heard the distinct voice of a brunette girl behind my back: "Look Humphrey, you better step it up because I'm not the loser type and I want to win the prize"

"A prize? There's a prize?"

"Yes at the end of today the duo that scored the most points wins a weekend getaway to Paris"

"How do you know that?" I asked

She gave me a sigh in response. "Right, you're Blair Waldorf, that I even have to ask"

"You're getting better on the uptake, Humphrey"

We walked (well actually she walked, I just followed her around) toward Central Park and when we arrived at Wollman Rink we saw Hazel making out with Jeremiah Smith, a junior. "It didn't take _them_ that long to get to know each other" I said, she replied, which on itself was hard enough to cope: "That's just Hazel" she rolled her eyes as if this girl was Britney Spears, "Alright, first step, 'Tell each other something personal' okay, I'll go first, I have a cabbage patch as well" she ordered me to speak; "Oh, I, I, I own the Elvis Presley Gold Collection on CD _and_ LP"

She instantly gave me look that could only mean one thing; gross.

I took the liberty to take the card and read the second step "Okay, next; who did you hope you'd spend the day with?"

"Not you" she said, clearly still hating me

"Jenny"

"Why?"

"That wasn't the assignment"

"No but I asked Humphrey"

"You seriously have to stop calling me that! And because I was afraid that if I'd be paired up with Serena I'd have to face to many issues and you, well, you hate me so it's pretty evident that I don't want to be paired up with you"

"I see and just so you know, I don't hate _you_, I just, don't know how to act appropriately around you, you're not the type I usually _hang_ with"

"Yeah, I know how you feel"

"So what's next?"

"Uhm, 'What would you say to your partner if he/she told you that he/she had a crush on you?' yeah in our case that's pretty easy" I grimaced, making her look down a bit, clearly hiding something. "What?"

She looked back up: "Nothing, it's just that, never in a million years did I ever expect me and you to talk about these things"

"Makes two of us"

"And just so you know, I could totally be in love with you if you lost the sarcasm, the over-protectiveness, the judging, all those things and if you lived in Manhattan" we both laughed, it actually felt nice, for a change. She was right though; I could love her too if she weren't such a manipulative, back-stabbing, 95-pound pack of girly meanness. The thought of Blair Waldorf only being just Blair Waldorf, daughter, friend and girlfriend made me stop laughing, she noticed the change in my expression and suddenly stopped laughing as well. After 2 long minutes, I counted her breaths to tell the time, she broke the uncomfortable yet just silence: "Give me that" I was sure she meant the card so I handed it over. "All right, it says here we have to tell each other 3 things we like about each other"

"I'm sure _she_ won't have a problem finding out" I gestured toward the redhead sitting 7 benches away from us. "Well, I'll start; I like what you do for those girls"

"What does that mean?" she asked

"Well, how you keep hanging out with them, I don't like what you do _with_ them, but what you do _for_ them is pretty good"

"Okay, I like, that you take care of Jenny so much, if I ever had a brother, he'd have to be like you, only better-looking"

"I like, I like, that you keep putting yourself out there for Serena, even though she's hurt you so many times you keep giving her the benefit of the doubt"

"Since I can't find a third thing I like, I'll just say this; I envy you sometimes"

"Me? Are you sure we're talking about the same Dan Humphrey here?" I demanded

"Haha, you're getting better at the joke-thing too, Dan"

"Hey you called me Dan! Thanks Waldorf!" I joked

"Well, I envy you because of your willpower, determination, strength you find every time you get knocked out by some spoiled kid at our school, you drown in the pool of wealth and yet you manage to keep paddling. I envy you for that, I don't think I could survive one night in Brooklyn even if I wanted to"

"Wanna test that theory?"

"Huh?"

"Tonight, you come with me to my place and we do my kind of thing"

"Your kind of thing?"

"Yeah, Rufus Humphrey's infamous chilli and board games"

"Uh, I don't know"

"It's Humphrey style, dawg"

She burst out in laughter "I'll come if you never say dawg again"

"Okay" We stood up and left. And as for now, we were finally on good terms.


	2. Chuck Bass

**Chapter 2 : Chuck Bass**

When I read my slip, all I could think was that it'd be a silent day. And I was right, Jenny hadn't spoken to me at all since we left the classroom. To be honest I wouldn't talk to me if I were her either. But the least she could do is give me a sign if she was okay with this. I decided to speak, in the hopes that she would answer. "Do you want some coffee?" but despite of my hope she didn't respond, not so much as a twitch at the corner of her lip not so much as a sparkle in her eyes by the mentioning of the beverage. I couldn't help myself but make a snarky comment. "Alright then, let's give him the silent treatment, worked all the time, at least on Nate" Maybe I shouldn't have said that because it wasn't fair, I didn't know half of what had happened between her and Nate. But I just wasn't able to sow my lips together and be silent and let her have her way. What I didn't expect was for her to make a noise, a loud one at that: "You don't have the right!"

"For what?" I asked, even though I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I thought I made myself clear when I said I didn't want anything to do with you?" and I was perfectly aware of that, but that never stopped me: Chuck Bass. _'After what you did at the kiss on the lips party' _was all I could think about now, how she made her words sting so badly, it cut through my veins, even though it wasn't supposed to. Because I had changed over the course of the year. But somehow it did hurt because I was always subconsciously still that guy; only now I was man enough to regret it afterwards. "Yes, you made yourself very clear, but I'm Chuck Bass and now thanks to headmistress Queller you're stuck with me all day"

"And this will, by that, be the darkest day in history of Jenny Humphrey"

"That wit, it's hard to miss"

"Yet, you did"

I smirked, but not in my regular way, I smirked but not because I had bad intentions. I smirked because I actually found her amusing, '_Jenny Humphrey: the witty one_' it kind of had a nice ring to it. All of a sudden she spoke, again: "Look, I'll make you a deal"

She triggered my interest that's for sure: "Okay"

"I'll pretend for one day you are just some guy I briefly run into at school and don't know anything about except that his father died", she paused for a slow breath, "and in return you don't talk about Nate, my fashion and me being a total loser in school"

"It's a deal, but just so you know you're not a loser, you're fashion was very good and I don't think you are over Nate just yet, and neither is he," she shot me a dirty looks, "last word, I promise…"

She pointed her finger at me: "It better be!"

We had answered the first and second question without bringing up either Nate, her fashion or her supposedly being a loser. Question three; "What would you tell your partner if he/she told you that he/she had a crush on you", I wasted some useless breaths on the question, "Your place or mine?"

She giggled, and to my utter surprise I liked her giggle; "I've never seen you smile before"

"Well I haven't had a lot to laugh with in the last year"

"Yeah, like what?"

"Nate, for most of it"

"What happened?"

"We kind of left things off in a weird position, you know?" I frowned, looking totally confused apparently because she made a comment: "Of course, I forgot who I was talking to"

I was offended, but instead of saying something bad and having to regret it afterwards I decided to reason with her: "I might not know anything about being loved or to love someone, but I do know something about Nate and I'm always a fan of a secret or two, so talk to me"

"I'll try…"

"It's a step in the right direction" I smiled

"Nate and I kissed when he and Vanessa were broken up, and well he wrote me a letter explaining his true feelings toward me, and well Vanessa stole the letter and she didn't tell either one of us about the other when we asked about the other person"

"So she was basically lying to both of you?"

"Pretty much"

"Why?" I knew Vanessa, and she wouldn't do such thing unless it was really necessary.

"Because she loved him, loves him"

"And you, … uhm you love him too?"

She sighed and hesitated a bit but caved anyway: "Yes"

"Then get him back!" I shouted, which was surprising me in more ways than one

"And how would I do that, genius?"

"I know Nate, he may be a manwhore but he's still a man sometimes"

"What?"

"Don't try to play the 'I love you'-card right away, keep it casual, just be sexy, wear him down"

"I don't want a messed up game-playing relationship like you and Blair"

"Because not everybody can… And I'm not saying you should, just make him want you, more than anything"

Her lips were trembling: "Look, let's just finish these questions and then grab some Starbucks" She walked away down 42nd street, almost at Grand Central Station she came to a stop. "Hey I don't walk! Keep that in mind Je—" I saw who she was looking at now, I saw tears dwelling up in the corner of her eyes. It made my heart break, oh wait no: my stomach just growled. "Let's just go"

"Okay"

We answered a bunch of other questions and got to our last one, the hardest one as well. 'Tell each other a secret'. I was Chuck Bass, I had many secrets and all of them would go down into the grave along with me. But then my father always had the same thoughts on this topic and look where it got him. I never really found out how he felt about me; did he love me? Was I just a screw up for him? Who knows? I certainly never will now.

"You're not going to tell me one right?"

"I was thinking about it, but I guess I have to right? It's obligatory?"

"No it's not really, you could always tell me you saw a donkey show in TJ but then again, I told about Nate so…"

"You said that in person"

"Exactly, I won't tell anyone"

"I'm not worthy"

"What?"

"My secret is, that I'm scared I'm not worthy of anyone"

"But you're Chuck Bass, you shouldn't fear those things"

"Yeah I know, I feel like such a Brooklynite now" She laughed, but yet I could see sorrow and regret in her icy blue eyes. It made my heart melt; she had such a grip on me.

"Well my secret is that, is that I still love Nate"

"Yeah I knew that"

"Right, I told you that" I nodded, believing her, she was an honest Brooklyn girl; how much could she be hiding? "Uhm" she spoke almost as if she could read my mind: "I do have one more secret though" In the last 15 minutes this girl peeked my interest twice, something that even Blair had never been able to do. "I forgive you…" she whispered. I felt a justification run through my body, it bored its way through my bones… I felt at peace, for once…

"Thank you" was all I could say, almost as if my tongue was twisted and forgot to swallow for 47 seconds.

"I was mad at you for so long that I forgot what I was really mad for, and then I realized why I should forgive you; you've changed Chuck, you're decent, nice, strong, loving and caring guy Chuck Bass"

"You're all those things too Jennifer Humphrey, except a guy, unless you have a really good plastic surgeon"


	3. Serena Van der Woodsen

**Chapter 3 :**** Serena Van der Woodsen**

Being paired up with Nate, was the best thing I could wish for. No unnecessary conversations. No awkward silences. Just me and my friend. Together. Enjoying the time we have together before we're off to college. In the first half hour of the period we had answered the first 3 questions. We were now on our last one. 'Tell each other a secret'. Since Georgina Sparks had made sure there wasn't any secret left in the vault last fall, I really hadn't anything to tell. And with Nate, well, he was pretty simple really behind the façade. What could he been hiding. A lot apparently. I was obligated to know these things; his secrets. I was his friend after all.

"So you're going to Europe with Vanessa because she likes you, but you don't like her?"

"No I like her…"

"As a friend?" I gestured towards him. I could feel where this conversation was going.

He looked up from his cup of coffee. And let his bagel drop down a bit. "You remember Blair's 17th birthday party?"

Surprised as I was by the sudden change of topic, I decided to go with it anyway: "Pretty hard to forget. I got food poisoning from that sushi, or was it maybe just nausea from seeing Chuck and Blair make out?" we laughed.

"Well, I wasn't there right?," I nodded in agreement, "I was here, on these steps, talking to," he paused for a millisecond, but that millisecond was enough to make me realize that whoever he was referring to, was the girl who he'd been thinking about all day long, "… someone…" he finished.

"Is that why you took me here? Was that the reason why this was your favourite spot? Because you talked to … someone…?" I asked.

He looked down again, taking a bite from his bagel. "Jenny, I ta- I talked to Jenny"

Jenny, hmm, so she was the mystery girl? It only figures they'd have to be together at some point; I mean he was Nate Archibald after all. "Oh" was all I could say. He repeated my words with a slight sense of disbelief; "Oh?". I smiled at him. "We talked about my dad and Blair, and it felt as if she really understood me you know?" He made that face again, the one of disbelief. Was he afraid of thinking that Jenny might actually have understood him? Was he scared that if he admitted to that fact that it would mean he would actually have to settle down? That he'd actually found someone he could trust, that he could talk to? Was he so scared of that? "Ever since that night I've been coming here every Saturday evening. Sometimes it'd be 4AM, other times it'd be just past 11. But every Saturday night I come here, and sit to think"

"About what?" I asked, intrigued by his story. "Stuff, and other – stuff" he replied, inhaling deeply and exhaling and back again. "Why do you come here?" I felt kind of stupid for asking all these questions, but I had to get inside his mind to figure out what was really going on with him. "Because it reminds me of her"

"Of Jenny?" he nodded. "Do you miss her that much?" I paused, "I mean, I didn't even know you were into her…" I sympathised. "I didn't know myself" he said. "But when we kissed everything became clear to me and I, I, I wrote this letter" he handed me the letter. "Read it" he ordered me.

_I can't hide the way I really feel about you. The emotions are too strong for me to just pretend they don't exist… I think about you all the time. Now that your brother knows about us, I have to stay away from you, but I don't want to. I really care about you. I just don't know what to do._

"Wow" I whispered. "Did she read this?" I held the letter tightly in my left hand. "No, Vanessa took it before she could"

"So basically Vanessa is to blame for all of 'this'" and as I said 'this' I made my arm fly up in the air to gesture towards the current situation. "What does that mean?" confused, he shot me a look. "Look, I know what Jenny did to Vanessa at the Snowflake Ball but when I hear you talk – I mean – it was kind of her own fault right? She had it coming on her"

"No she didn't, Jenny shouldn't have done that. Isn't friendship supposed to mean more than some guy, I mean that's what they say in movies." He sipped from his latte.

"But that doesn't that also go for Vanessa?" I reasoned with him, trying to make him see what it was that he really wanted, needed. "You're kind of setting up a second standard for Jenny, it doesn't seem fair" he pressed his lips in a thin line and spoke; "It's just worse with Jenny, because it seems so unlike her"

"We all have our flaws Nate, and if you're willing to deny yourself the right to have what you want just so you won't have to come true about your feelings and owe up to the fact that you were wrong, then you're not who I thought you were"

After I said that last part his face changed expression; almost as if he'd seen the light. Finally he'd come clean and devoted himself to who he was again; a loving, caring, wonderful guy. And as the last of school-hours fell; his cover did too. And in that moment I realized Nate was very much in love with Jenny.


	4. Jenny Humphrey

**Chapter**** 4: Jenny Humphrey**

By the time the period came to an end we all gathered back in the main conference room where we, about an hour previous to now, got our instructions for the day. "Hello there, welcome back children" Mr. Jureaux greeted us into the big room. Almost everyone sighed. Not even Nate and Serena were happy, even though I expected them to be. "You all got one more thing to do before you can to your next class where you will receive another assignment," the teacher paused to look at us, "you all will now describe your partners in one or two words but no more." Wait! I had to describe Chuck Bass in one word? How on earth do you do that?

"Miss Waldorf?" Mr. Jureaux ordered Blair to speak. She replied "Uhm… smart" and as she said it she smiled a bit. Did Blair Waldorf really just smile?

"Mr. Humphrey?" he then asked my brother. He also replied "Well, uhm… what about… faithful?" Our teacher looked surprised, but nodded in agreement; "Very good Mr. Humphrey" He then looked over at Kati.

When everyone apart from me and Serena had answered, the bell rang. "Please Miss Van der Woodsen…" he gestured for Serena to describe Nate. She smiled her enchanting smile and spoke "In love…" Nate looked up and Serena kinked her eyebrow. So he really was in love with Vanessa heh? "Good for him" I said under my breath, Chuck –who was sitting next to me- laughed. I couldn't help but sound sarcastic. I still felt something for Nate, even though I couldn't. He wasn't mine anymore, we weren't together now but yet every night a part of me hoped that I would hear a knock on the door and that if I opened it he'd be there and that no words would be needed and that just in that moment we'd be together.

I was awakened from my picturesque daydream by the calling of my name; "Miss Humphrey?" I didn't know what to answer. To describe Chuck Bass in one or two words was a hell of challenge. I was planning to answer 'Chuck Bass' but then it hit me; he wasn't just Chuck Bass, he was Charles Bartholomew Bass. Son of Bart Bass and the current owner of Bass Industries. "I find Chuck Bass worthy; worthy of everything in life. Worthy of the things that he desires, whatever they may be so the one word that I describe him with is; worthy" is what I eventually said and I'm sure that it described him perfectly. He looked up at me and smiled. Had Chuck Bass just smiled at me? It gave me a nice feeling; I had done a good deed today and so I smiled back.

"Alright, get to the courtyard!" Mr. Jureaux yelled at us; making all the students move.

By the time Chuck and I arrived at the courtyard Mrs. Queller was already dividing everyone into teams all over again. "Oh, Mr. Bass and Miss Humphrey, glad you could grace us with your presence" she said sarcastically. Gesturing towards the fact that we were incredibly late. I whispered to Chuck "See I know you shouldn't have gone home first" his voice dropped an octave but in the end went up all the same "What are you talking about? You seriously didn't think I'd wear my Loro Piana to play soccer in the Park did you?" we fidgeted on for a while but eventually I caved.

Mrs. Queller lead the way to the park and when we got there I still hadn't dare to ask her who exactly it was that I'd be teaming up with for the game. So instead I went to ask Dan. He had told me I got to be on teams with Serena _and_ Nate. While he got Nelly Yuki and Nicolai, the As**s**tor. Yeah I'm pretty sure that's what they called him. To be honest, I'd rather be in teams with the Astor-boy rather than to have to be confronted with Nate for an entire hour.

I could hear Mr. Franklin, our gym teacher, yell "Alright, boys first, shirts and skins." And you could pretty much guess who had to be skins. For Nate that wasn't so much a problem, but for my partner – for all intents and purposes – it was. He ran up to Coach Franklin and started yelling; making up stupid excuses, he was quite close to use the "I'm allergic to the sun"-excuse from She's The Man but he stopped rambling as soon as the Coach yelled; "Shirt off, NOW!" And we all knew that when the Coach used the word 'now' you had to move and do as he says. Chuck walked towards me to hand over his shirt. "Seriously, if your face drops down even further, I'll have to dig a hole in the ground to accommodate it" I giggled. He didn't find it too funny, because he just turned around and ran toward Nate to give him a pat on the back as a sign of 'Let the games begin'.

To my surprise Chuck knew his way around the ball. He did those weird tricks that Beckham makes look easy. Our team won the game by far. "Okay, one to zero for the red team" I kept staring at Nate in his handsome self. He smiled his impeccable smile that should be outlawed. His eyes sparkled as they caught the sun. How could I ever be so stupid to let him go? "Girls, you're up!" Hazel kinked her eyebrows at the Coach, who was -for 35- not bad looking, and made a remark "Shirts and skins?" He wasn't impressed by her over-willingness and declined; "No, red shirts/blue shirts" he said pointing his hands to the pile of female clothes next to the soccer balls. "Now team up!" he ordered while blowing his whistle.

As soon as I came to stand next to Serena she said to me how things were gonna go; "Look, Blair's going to play this hard, she always wants to win and this soccer game isn't going to be an exception. She's gonna be tough and ruthless" I nodded in an understanding way. "So, we're gonna take her down!" She yelled "SJ on three!", she paused, "One..., two…, three…" We screamed the air out of our lungs and blazed our highest tones "Es-Jaaaaaaaaaaaaay"

"Go Jenny!!" my brother yelled, but changed it to "Go Blair!!" as soon as The Queen shot him a dirty look of despise. I could see Chuck looking at me with a look that said plenty; 'Go kick kill!" And I did; Serena and I made one hell of a team. She passed and I scored. I passed and she scored.

Chuck came walking toward me with a smirk on his face; "We should celebrate Little J" but apparently he had spoken too loud because Mrs. Queller was right behind him. "And you will do so Mr. Bass by taking Miss Humphrey to your favourite restaurant without ordering a drink that would in any way be considered illegal" she winked at me because of my victory.

"Gather around students, you have now spent 2 complete hours with each other, and by that gotten to know each other in ways you never thought possible. Think of it as a field trip day you get to spend with your best friend, or your worst enemy… You are now allowed to leave school premises and go wherever you want. Be back by 1.30 at the School Auditorium where you shall be informed by Miss McAllister regarding further assignments"

Chuck had decided to go to Pastis for lunch. He wanted to change clothes and I needed to get a shower in between so we decided to meet each other there at 11.30. I got out of the shower at about 10.50 and was in complete shower-attire; towel on head included. I was on my way to the girl locker rooms to get my clothes. But to do so I had to pass the school hallway, I was sure I was going to be alone since everyone was out for lunch with their partner, but in fact I wasn't alone.

I crossed the hallway with my head completely cleared of all thoughts. I opened the door to the locker room but realized that I was in the wrong one, so I walked back out –back first- and then turned around.

I was now on the floor with _him_ on top of me. His criminal icy eyes looking directly at me. Staring, gazing, suffering. I could see him suffering. Was I doing that to him? Did I make him suffer? As much as I wanted him to feel as hurt as I did when he left me there at the Snowflake Ball, I never wanted this. He felt hurt and I didn't want that. I thought I did but in all truth… I didn't. Our eyes clustered to the other person, our breaths leaving our bodies at the same time, our heartbeats running equal, our feelings… our feelings…our feelings the same. I felt guilty. And so I got up and apologized. "Sorry, I should've lo—" he interrupted me "No, no, I'm just glad you didn't get hurt" Oh, if only he knew. "Well, I'll be going" I said and I showed my back to him and started to walk off until he called my name. "No, Nate! You and Vanessa," I suppressed the tears dwelling up in my eyes, "you guys, you belong together" I swallowed and then walked off into the right locker room. When I entered the empty room I let my eyes burst. Tears flowing without restraints. After I had put on almost all of my clothes he suddenly was right there behind me. Holding me body in his masculine hands. He held me tightly and in all honestly I never wanted him to let go ever again. "I still think about you" he whispered into my ear. I could smell his scent and it made me grasp for air. My tears started to dry out. "Why is that?" I asked, snapping back out of it. Escaping from his grip. And as I put on my shirt he gently said; "Because you're hard to forget" and he twitched his lips a little and eyed at me as if he wanted to say something more. And for the first in a really long time; I felt whole again. I sighed and kissed him. He lifted me up to the locker and took off my shirt. His breath lingering every time he kissed me in another place. He stripped me off my pants and ran his hands over my legs as he put them around his waist. I felt his fingers dig into my thighs and I let out a soft moan. He kissed my collarbone and pressed me to the locker even harder. I started unbuttoning his shirt as he started to loosen the blouse I wore under my shirt. We turned around. I was now 'on top'. As I pushed my breasts onto his torso his pants effortlessly slid off. He was now in his brief boxers and I was in the Victoria Secret French Maid set Serena had gotten me for my 16th birthday. I stroked my long, black polished fingernails onto his abs and glad my fingers to the back of his head. I pulled it down to my neck and cleavage as he removed my bra. We turned around again. "Please, take me… And do it the way it should be" I demanded. This time he put his hands on my breasts as he kissed me on the mouth. Somehow in the next 3 seconds we both were completely naked. He dragged me across the locker room and into the hallway again. I was scared to get caught but kind of turned out by the risk as well. He took me into the showers and turned the water tab. The water was cold at first but heated up in a few seconds. There was steam almost everywhere and just as the water got almost too hot he went inside of me. I moaned very loudly of pleasure. He followed my lead. And then it got very silent. He looked into my eyes and said; "I love you". "I love you too" I replied. He started moving again, pushing me onto the glass of the shower. It was all steamed up. I put my hands on the glass and grasped for air again. My hair that had dried up since I last was in this room, was now wet again. Wet of the water, wet of the sweat, wet of a lot of things that you hair should never get wet of. He moaned again. I pulled him closer again and he let his hands slide to the my thighs. He grabbed me and kissed my left breast. I never wanted it to stop. We locked lips and I felt the need to tell him I loved him, again. "God, I love you so," I paused for another moan, "much, don't ever," I moaned once more, "leave me again". This time he moaned, "I won't" and I believed him. He, for the first time ever, spoke the truth.


End file.
